True Love
by Redfoxshadow
Summary: After defeating Orochimaru and Kabuto, Sasuke leaves to Kill Itachi. But after stopping at Nekobaa's shop, he changes his mind on Killing his Aniki and now they're back in Konoha. Warnings include; Some AU, OCC, MxM, ItaSasu, Uchihacest, and mpreg.
1. Prevails

** True Love**

It was scorching hot in Hi no Kuni, sweat beaded down the dark haired male as he jumped from tree to tree. His shirt had long been removed and his pants were rolled up to his knees. His dark eyes, held only a spark of emotion as they shifted side to side, looking for a sign of life. After he killed Orochimaru and unexpectedly Kabuto, he fled not bothering to get a team together, like what was originally planned.

His first stop was the supply shop that Nekobaa owned; Itachi and he used to come here all the time, when they were younger, for ninja supplies. He was surprised to hear her talk about 'his poor Aniki'.

"Baa-chan, what are you talking about? He massacred my clan!" Sasuke's voice held much angry as he spoke to the old cat lady. He watched as a black kitten jumped into the elderly women's lap and purr in content as she ran her fingers through its fur. She looked up at Sasuke in question.

"Sasuke-kun, dear, didn't you hear? Konoha announced the truth behind that horrible tragedy." His whole body froze in place, but his ears picked up every word Nekobaa spoke with a tender voice. "The elders of Konohagakure no Sato had kept it hidden from the fifth Hokage, but it seems she found out not to long ago, finding one of the third's 'secret' scrolls and all. She then announced what the elders did, to the whole Fire Country."

"Baa-chan, what… Did they say what the reason, behind my clan's massacre was? Why… Why did Itachi do it?" Even with his head down, Nekobaa knew Sasuke was in distress. She stood up and placed her hand on the Uchiha's shoulder, she felt as his body tensed even more and he looked up to meet her eyes.

"Dear, your clan, they were planning to take over Konoha. Itachi had been a spy for the Hokage. While the third Hokage tried to reason with them, they were still going to go through with it. The elders order Itachi to eliminate the Uchiha clan. Though Third Hokage did not want it to happen, Itachi had told him he would do the mission given to him by the elders. He knew if he didn't the elders would just hire someone else to do the job. He was supposed to eliminate everyone, but he failed the mission because…" Nekobaa sighed, and looked Sasuke straight into his teary eyes. **"Because his beloved, Otouto lived." **

Sasuke gasped, tears now streaming down his face, choking out sobs. He fell to the ground, and just before his world went black he felt multiple cats around his body and Baa-chan rubbing his back, as if trying to comfort the sobbing teen.

"_Itachi-nii… You gave up your whole life, killed our family and became a missing nin just to save my life… I wanted to kill you for so long, to get revenge for our family, when along I should've been thanking you… Aniki… I love you and I WILL save you, we will become a family again. I know your heart must be hurting, just hold on a little longer!"_

Now that he knew the truth, his feelings changed about Itachi. Now here he was trying to find Itachi, not to kill him but to make peace with him. Sasuke couldn't stop a lone tear from slipping down his face, as he thought about his Aniki, who did everything in his power to him, safe. To repay Itachi, all Sasuke did was hate him. His mind had just been clouded with too much pain and hurt, to realize how much Itachi was hurting…

He thought about when Itachi and him were younger, most had thought that Itachi was too busy to hang out with Sasuke. Yes there were times like that, but then there had been the times Itachi played with Sasuke and even on several occasions he had taken a nap with Sasuke, under a shady tree. And usually where Itachi was Shisui wasn't far behind.

Shisui and Itachi had a brotherly relationship. It was much more brotherly then his relationship with Itachi. He was jealous of Shisui but he knew that they understood each other, better than Sasuke ever could at that age.

-Flash Back-

_He giggled as he hid from his elder brother. Running into a nearby bush, he stilled his laughter and tried to be silent, like a ninja would do… Unfortunately he had been found, Sasuke screeched, as he was pulled from his hiding spot, not by Itachi but by his cousin Uchiha Shisui. Sasuke saw Itachi land into the clearing, than smiling at the both of them, which some people had thought Itachi wasn't capable of. _

"_Hn. Otouto, it seems you have been captured by an evil shonbi. I shall save you." Itachi had proclaimed before going after Shisui, who had started jumping through the trees. Sasuke screamed, playfully, enjoying this time with his Aniki and Itoko. Glancing over Shisui's shoulder, he spotted Itachi hot on his trail and with one chakra induced leap, he landed on Shisui's back, being careful not to hurt Sasuke._

"_Looks like you caught me, and won your Uke-chan back." Shisui smirked at Itachi's red face as Sasuke asked what he meant by 'Uke-chan'. Itachi tried to ignore the youngest asking the question, but it was hard to do with said person in your face, repeating the question multiple times, over and over; and had the most adorable, chibi, confused face._

"_Sasuke, Sasuke!" Itachi said, placing his hands on his shoulders. "Please stop, I'll tell you when you're older…" Seeing Sasuke's unsure face, he put his pinky against Sasuke's own. "I promise you, Otouto. I Pinky promise you."_

"_Okaaayy, but you pinky promised so don't forget, Aniki!" Sasuke whirled out, with great aspiration. "You can't forget a pinky promise!"_

_Itachi smiled softly at the boy, he was so cute and he knew when Sasuke was older he would look quite handsome and sexy…_

"_Hey, little Sasuke, Guess what!" Shisui shouted in his ear. Sasuke turned around, hit Shisui, than asked what. _

"_Nuh-uh, you have to guess. But I'll give you a hint, it has to do with Itachi, you and lo-" Itachi put his hand over Shisui's mouth, cutting him off from finishing the 'hint'. "Hmmhmmm!" _

_Sasuke looked at him confused; it was hard to understand him with a hand over his mouth. Sasuke was pondering, trying to figure it out what Shisui was going to say, when he heard Itachi yelp as if someone had… Shisui bit Itachi's hand… _

"_ITACHI LOVES YOU, UKEY-CHAN!" Shisui shouted out and then ran away from the very angry Itachi. Itachi went to chase after his cousin, but Sasuke spoke up._

"_Itachi, you love me?" asked the adorable chibi. Itachi sighed._

"_Yes, Sasuke, I love you. I always have and always will." Sasuke looked up and grinned brightly, at Itachi. "More than a brother should…" whisper Itachi, his tone sullen. His brain hoped Sasuke didn't hear but his heart prayed for him to hear… _

_His heart won._

"_Tachi… I love you more than a little brother should… I know you might not believ-" His voice had been cut off… by a pair of soft, moist lips. Itachi's lips, he had just given the younger boy a soft peck. Sasuke just looked at Itachi, smiling and kissed his lips back in reply. They snuggled into each other's arms, leaning against a big and old, but beautiful tree. They never noticed a grinning and very happy Shisui lingering in the trees nearby._

-Flash Back End-

Sasuke sighed, that was one of the best days of his life, how did he ever forget it? It had been hours since he woke up and left Nekobaa and her family. So far there was no one, he was beginning to think he would never make it Konohagakure no Sato.

Why was he going there? He thought that he would get Naruto to help him find Itachi. He knew if he went to someone else, they would turn him in. But Naruto, that dobe, would never do so and right now Sasuke was thankful for that.

How was he going to get in? The Uchiha have a secret tunnel, he was sure no one knew of it. Also his chakra was different when he woke up at the supply store… It was odd, if someone were to see or sense his chakra now, nobody would know it was him. Neither he nor Nekobaa could explain it.

'STOP!' his shonbi voice shouted out in his head.

"Someone is up there… Who is it?" he whispered out to no one but himself. "Oh my… It's… Itachi…" Sasuke's first feeling was shock, then excitement. He smirked and ran up to Itachi, who surprisingly didn't notice him.

_Uchiha Itachi had graduated the academy at age seven, became a chunin at ten, then an ANBU captain at just thirteen years old, his whole clan had been proud of him. He should have felt ecstatic or at least a bit of emotion but he never did, unless he was around his Otouto. He never exhibited any type of emotion, so when he realized he was smiling… Well to say at the least he was overwhelmed… All these feelings were because… because… Sasuke kissed him… _

Sasuke smirked to himself after pulling away, seeing Itachi's dazed face. He knew, that this had taken the elder by astonishment, 'Hn, he's probably thinking I'm on drugs or something… ha!' Sasuke thought with amusement. Pushing his body against Itachi's own, he leaned up and whispered in his ear.

"Itachi… Itachi, are you confused. Well don't be, I know Itachi… I know the truth, about our clan massacre." Wrapping his arms around the older Uchiha, "Aniki, you've been harboring all this pain, for Konoha and I, all on your own. I know you're hurting! Please let me help you…"

"Sasuke…" Itachi whispered out, his eyes held amazement and shock. Sasuke smiled, caringly at him.

"Aniki let me help you release the pain, I'll," reaching down he took hold of Itachi's hand, his thumb caressing it. "I'll do anything… Anything that you want… I'll kill the elders; I'll jump off a cliff, if you really wanted me to. I'll even give my body to you… Your wish is my command!"

Itachi stared at Sasuke with lust growing in his eyes. Sasuke saw this and blushed, though he didn't mind the look he was getting from his Aniki. Itachi ripped his arm away from Sasuke, and then he grabbed Sasuke's arms holding them behind his back. Sasuke, not expecting this, tried to get out of his grip and failed.

"Sasuke… I thought you said you'd do anything for me? Why are you trying to get away from me, love?" Itachi leaned down, his mouth so close to Sasuke's ear, that Sasuke could feel his breath. Sasuke stopped struggling, his heart ponding. Trying to keep his voice strong, he replied to the elder of the two.

"I'll do anything you want, Itachi, Anything!"

"I want you to submit to me…" Sasuke's heart rate sped up faster than before. Itachi sighed and released his arms. Before he spoke out, he wrapped his arms around Sasuke's waist, in a gentle manner, this time. "Sasuke I want you to be my lover… I don't want to fake your love for me; I want you to truthfully love me. Sasuke I've known since you were born, that I wanted you to be my partner, my forever. I wanted to grow older with you and have children."

Sasuke's eyes went wide, full of shock. "Itachi…" His voice was full of amazement; this had to be a really good dream… Itachi's voice broke him out of his day dream.

"I know it might take a while for you to love me back… But Sasuke will you please try… That's all I want from you… No… It's what I need, for you to love me…" A lone tear slid down his face. "I've been alone for so long, I miss the warmth of someone hugging me, telling me they love me!"

"Oh Itachi…" Sasuke hugged him, his face in Itachi's shoulder. "You'll never be alone again! I'll always be here from now on!" Sasuke looked up to his face, kissing his lips softly. "And I don't have to learn to love you… I remember that day back with Shisui; I already love you, Itachi."

Itachi looked down at his Otouto, tears of joy and happiness, running down both of their faces. Arms warped around each other, locked in eternal love.

= A Month Later =

Pink Sakura petals floated down, landing on his skin, while he and his lover lay against the back of the tree, snuggling. Everything was so peaceful, the wind was lightly blowing as the sun was setting, not only that but he was finally in the arms of his one true love, and no one was going to tear them apart, even if they're love was taboo. He had truly been happy for a month now and no one was going to take that away. He sighed, leaning back into his lovers soft arms.

"What's wrong, Sasuke?" Looking up where the handsome voice came from, Sasuke saw Itachi, looking at him with concern; Sasuke gave him a confused look. "You're Crying, Otouto…"

Reaching up he felt his face, wet with tears. He was confused, why he was crying; he didn't even know he started crying. Gasping lightly in realization of why, Sasuke replied to Itachi in a soft voice.

"I'm crying because I am so happy to be with you, Itachi! This month has been the first time I feel like my life is complete; I've never felt happier in my life! I... Itachi I love you. I love you so much..." Sasuke felt Itachi's soft lips on his own...

"_His kisses,"_ thought Sasuke. _"are ones you could get lost in."_

Itachi loved Sasuke too and while kissing him they most defiantly got into it, soon he was exploring Sasuke's mouth with his own tongue. He thought of many things that he could do to Sasuke with his tongue… Many thoughts of which were perverted, though among them were some that happened to be quite romantic. Unfortunately they had to breathe and pulled away, but continued to stare at each other with love in they're eyes.

"Sasuke, I love you too... If you couldn't tell with that kiss, which I did enjoy and I can see you did too!" Itachi smirked, looked down at the boy's south regions and then up at the blushing boy. Laughing as the younger boy tried to push him away, Itachi smiled than leaned up to whispered in Sasuke's ear.

"Truth is Sasuke, I really love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you..." He kissed Sasuke's neck, smiling as he gasped, than continued, "Sasuke… Will you marry me?" Sasuke nodded his head, yes, franticly. "Then I hope you realize, along with marriage comes you popping out man babies."

"ITACHI!" Sasuke yelled at him, laughing after hearing him say the man babies' part. Itachi laughed lighting and kissed Sasuke on the lips.

"I'm serious Sasuke… I have a Jutsu that will allow you to get pregnant. It will allow us to have a family…" Sasuke's eyes widened like a moon, he looked quite excited!

"Itachi, are you serious... We can make little us?" Itachi laughed at his little brother who was, over flowing with Joy at the thought of having children and being able to rebuild their clan. He had never saw Sasuke this Happy before, it was the most beautiful Itachi had ever seen. Running his fingers through Sasuke's hair in an attempt to calm him down from the excitement, he was shining with. "Itachi-i…" Sasuke strutted out.

"Sasy, calm down," Itachi said, laughing at the face Sasuke was making, hearing that nickname. "We can rebuild our clan, and make it right this time. We can have as many children as you want, though I would prefer ten girls and boys."

"Itachi… I don't think that's possible…" Sasuke said to Itachi, blushing red, Itachi just smirked.

"Hn. How about we try and find out if it's possible… I bet you would like the process, Little brother." Itachi moved his hands down to Sasuke's hips and around to his ass. Sasuke moaned loudly, making Itachi smirk even more… "Would you like for me to explain it?"

Sasuke turned bright red and looked at Itachi who had a small smirk on his face, "Think you could show me, instead?"

Itachi knew he was going to have Sasuke tonight and the next night and the next and the next… To say at the least he was going to have Sasuke for the rest of his life.


	2. The Scroll

**Warnings;** ItaSasu, Uchihacest, mpreg, possible lemons (not sure yet), language and protective Uchiha's… Beware.

**I, Hanno Banano, in no way own Naruto, the Pokémon theme song or the Characters. **Though that would be quite awesome… I would have Sasuke, Itachi and Naruto all get together and make them have a bunch of babies. They would be quite adorable..Mwhahaaaa!

By the way Itachi does NOT have any diseases, I'm just going with Sasuke's love cured him. :3

* * *

><p>"Itachi, do you think our baby is a boy or girl?" Sasuke asked as he rubbed belly, smiling when he felt a kick. They had just gotten back from going into town, now they were sitting out on their porch. Being almost 4 months into pregnancy, he started to grow larger and needed new clothes… that fit. He was now dressed in lose fitting clothes, which included a pair of Itachi's black pants, some shonbi sandals, (even though Itachi forbid Sasuke from training) and a dark blue lose fitting shirt with the Uchiha fan stitched into it. It was so lose that if someone were to see him, they wouldn't know he was pregnant, not that someone would ever come out to this part of the woods. His dark hair had grown out and now reached down past his shoulders, though he still had the 'duck butt' style.<p>

Sasuke had wanted to get it cut for months now, but the second he learned he was pregnant Itachi had not allowed him to do anything on his own. And I mean anything. Sasuke couldn't take a shower on his own, couldn't cook, go outside by himself or even dress himself. Sasuke was sure Itachi loved doing the first and last, though some days Sasuke didn't get dressed, and he knew Itachi was delighted by that. It wasn't that he couldn't accomplice these things, it just that Itachi was very, very over protective… very. It was annoying sometimes, other times he couldn't welcome it more. He understood that Itachi just wanted the best for the baby and him.

"Sas, whatever you give birth to, I'll love. If it's a girl, she'll be as smart as you and have your grace, and then if it's a boy… Well, I'll bet he'll be as handsome and cunning as you are." Itachi's voice was like silk to his ears. It made Sasuke wonder if his child would have the flowing voice of Itachi or his own darker toned voice.

"But if that's so, which I don't think it is, what will they get from you, Tachi?" asked Sasuke, as he continued to rub his belly, his baby happily kicking for the attention.

"Hn, they'll have my sex appeal…" Itachi replied in all seriousness. Sasuke's eyes were wide as he looked at Itachi… He grabbed Itachi by the collar of his shirt then growled out,

"My children will never leave the house, they will never grow up and they will ALWAYS and I mean always, be my babies… Do you understand me, Itachi?" His growling continued as he heard Itachi's laughter ring out through the woods. Itachi's hand lifted and then ruffled his hair, which increased his growling tenfold.

"Oh my dear Otouto, I never said they would leave the house or grow old. I just said they will have my sex appeal." Itachi's expression became serious and he looked Sasuke straight in his eyes. "I will build a tower, I will lock our children in it, and I will lock you in it. I shall then become the Pokémon master, become the very best, like no one ever was and lock myself in it. Then we all can live happily ever after…" Sasuke stared at Itachi as if he crazy, before he replied,

"To catch them is my real test,"

"To train them is my cause." Itachi spoke out the words of truth.

"I will travel across the land, searching far and wide," Now Sasuke was singing, ignoring the wide eyed raven haired man next to him.

"Each Pokémon to understand," said wide eyed raven haired man, became just a raven haired man as he sang.

"The power that's inside!" Both of the Uchiha brothers sang out, and they clasped their hands together, noses touching as they finished singing. They stared into each other's soul, smiling as they could tell the other was happy as could be. Nothing could ruin this moment of joy and all things cute… Well actually there was a lot that could ruin it, like a giant meteor hitting them, the forever alone guy crying saying how jealous he is or possibly even a Wal-Mart employee coming up to them asking if he can help them with anything and said employee has such a fake smile on his face it's not even funny. Yes those were all possibilities.

But none of those things did ruin the moment. No, what did was a Konoha ANBU passing out making a huge 'thud' while the other three stood in shock. Three out of the four ANBU, were dressed in a dark grey, with black sandals and each had their own personalized mask, all of them were animals. Now the team leader, the fourth member, had a white cloak and white sandals. He, Sasuke only assumed it was a male, had a sparrow mask, and just happened to be the one that passed out.

Sasuke could tell Itachi was on high alert and he was too. He didn't want them taking his Aniki and lover away, nor did he want them near his little baby. The only people he trusted were Itachi and Nekobaa. Sasuke wasn't sure how they got past Itachi's 'security seals' without either of them being notified. Maybe they were too into the song… Gotta catch 'em all!

It wasn't everyday a shonbi, much less an ANBU, came to 'visit' them… Actually no one ever did, Itachi always sent a clone into a nearby town to get supplies, except today when they got him new clothes. But other than Nekobaa, no one knew where they were or that they were even together. Itachi's voice (and the fact that he was now being guarded by four Itachi clones), filed with curiosity and anger broke Sasuke out of his thoughts.

"What do you want?" The mouse masked man looked at Itachi, then to Sasuke and then back at Itachi before speaking.

"There were rumors that an Uchiha was seen around here, now we know those are true and the fifth Hokage has been looking for both of you, so we were sent to check it out. On behalf of Konoha, the Fifth Hokage; Senju Tsunade and the Future Sixth Hokage; Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto, wish to apologize to you. They have sent a scroll; it was only meant for one of you though…"

"They finally told the village? Naruto must be so happy, I'm glad for him!" Sasuke smiled brightly with happiness, something he would normally never do, he blamed hormones.

Ignoring Sasuke and his random burst of happiness, Itachi glared at mouse man, "And if we refuse to read this scroll and come with… What are you order to do?"

"We were told to leave you alone. But please read this scroll before deciding anything," The now awake sparrow spoke to the older Uchiha, holding out a scroll. "Hokage-sama wrote it, along with the help of our future six hokage, Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto. Keep in mind even though they made this scroll, they would prefer to talk in person."

"Itachi take the scroll, I wanna see what they have to say…" Sasuke whined, once again blaming hormones.

Itachi carefully went over to Sparrow and grabbed the yellow scroll, he checked for any seals, genjutsu or traps on it. Seeing none he moved by Sasuke, so they could read it together and opened it,

_Uchiha Itachi or Uchiha Sasuke,_

_On behalf of Konohagakure no Sato, I Senju Tsunade, Fifth Hokage, give my deepest regrets. _

_On behalf of Konohagakure no Sato, I Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto, future Sixth Hokage, give my deepest regrets._

_We, the Fifth and future Sixth Hokages, believe the horrible event of the Uchiha massacre should have never happened and as we learned, through the Third Hokage's scrolls, that it was Shimura Danzo and the Konoha Council, which consists of Mitokado Homura and Utatane Koharu, that had ordered this. We will allow you to punish this traitors', who went against the Third Hokage, as you see fit. Even if it means death to them, there was far more blood spilled of the Uchiha's; Blood that should have never been spilt. _

_We know that Uchiha Itachi, toke this mission but we realize, if he did not there would be no Uchiha's left, as Shimura Danzo and the Konoha Council would have hired someone else. While we're glad for that, we are saddened that he, Uchiha Itachi was the one considered a traitor and was forced to leave, and the real ones roamed happily in the village. _

_I, Fifth Hokage, Senju Tsunade would like for you, Uchiha Itachi or Uchiha Sasuke to return to Konohagakure no Sato._

_I, Future Sixth Hokage, Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto, would be rejoiced for your, Uchiha Itachi or Uchiha Sasuke, return to Konohagakure no Sato._

_While we know there is no way we could ever fix, or replay you for the emotional damage we hope our offer will convince you to at least come back and talk to us, the Fifth and Future Sixth Hokages._

_If you, Uchiha Itachi or Uchiha Sasuke, were to return you would get all of your Clan's property. This includes housing, stores, scrolls, weapons and Ryo. You will get a spot on the Council, and any scrolls from the Mitokado Clan, Utatane Clan and Shimura Clan. Also for each Uchiha killed during the Uchiha massacre, you will receive 75,000 ryo, the Mitokado Clan, Utatane Clan and Shimura Clan will pay the total between them._

_You will be allowed to become part of CRA, Clan Restoration Act. This will allow you to have multiple wives; of course this is not a requirement._

_Please at least think, truly think about our offers before you decide. _

_Thank You for your time. We hope to see you soon,_

_Signed,__** Fifth Hokage, Senju Tsunade**_

_Signed, __**Future Sixth Hokage, Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto**_

_P.S. Sasuke, I hope you will come home and then maybe Itachi will. I miss you, Aniki, Please stay safe. - __**Dobe**_

"Hn," spoke Itachi after finishing reading the scroll. "I presume they did not know we were together?" Sparrow looked at his teammates, Rabbit, Mouse and Mole, and then nodded.

"It is true Uchiha-sama; they were not expecting to find you to together. This can be discussed, if you come to Konohagakure no Sato. You can always leave, if the terms do not appeal to either of you."

Sasuke looked at the real Itachi; the clones still surrounding him, gave him the puppy dog eyes.

Itachi sighed, "Sparrow, please let Sasuke and I, talk about this alone." As soon they were gone, and they were sure no one could hear they Sasuke spoke up, still puppy dog eyes on the elder brother.

"Itachiii! Please, can we go? Naruto misses me, I miss him too! He even called me 'Aniki', I can't ignore that! Plus I wanna get my stuffed raven, for the little one." He said placing his hands over his belly, a tear threating to fall. "You wouldn't let your child grow up without raven, would you?" Tears were falling down Sasuke's face; Itachi pulled him into a hug and rubbed his back slightly.

"Sasuke, we'll go back okay?" The now energetic Sasuke, who oddly had no trace of tears, nodded his head with a smile on his face. Itachi face became serious, "But, only to hear what they have to say… If they try anything, we're leaving immediately."

"Okay, Aniki… Hey Itachi?" Itachi hmmed in response. "I love you!" he then giggled and kissed his lover on the lips. Itachi smiled at his Otouto, he was so happy and that's all Itachi wanted for Sasuke.

- Hours Later-

"ANBU-san," shouted Sasuke, as he jumped up and down by Itachi. "We're ready to leave!"

The ANBU members looked at Sasuke with great concern, the only Uchiha's that acted like this were Uchiha Obito and some select others, not one that was part of the Clan head's family…

"Shall we leave now, Sparrow?" asked the Mole ANBU, as he got ready to leap into the trees.

"No, I must carry Sasuke." Itachi spoke up, ignoring Sasuke's protests as he was put on Itachi's back. "He has been sick, I'd rather carry him. I don't want him to get any sicker than he already is... That's if you don't mind Sparrow-san." The Uchiha, the one not swearing to Kami, glared his sharingan turning wildly in his eyes.

The ANBU glanced at each other, then to the leader. Each had a confused face with a bit of fear, but the leader looked at his comrades and shook his head, 'no', as in don't bother asking and he then replied to Itachi.

"Hai, that's fine. It'll take us a bit longer to reach Konoha."

"Hn." Was all that Itachi said before leaping off into the trees, with Sasuke and a 'hidden' baby on his back. The ANBU squad soon joined in and jumped off; leaving no trace that anyone was there.

**T**o** B**e** C**ontinued

* * *

><p>Author Notes<p>

* Originally this was going to be a one-shot, and then ideas popped into my head like no other… Not sure how long this will end up to be, at least a couple chapters.

*Possible lemons in future… I've never wrote any, so we'll see.

* I figured how much ryo for each killed Uchiha by looking on the Naruto Wiki, so if it's wrong or doesn't seem right, sorry! D ranked missions you get about 5,000 ryo, while S rank you get around 1,000,000 ryo. So 75,000 ryo seemed like a fair amount…

* Now the letter Tsunade and Naruto wrote, it was only intended for one of them, no one knew they were living together.

* No, they aren't going to take the CRA offer; Itachi would get the shit beaten outta him, by Sasuke, if he did…

*** **No, the ANBU don't know Sasuke is pregnant, or that he and Itachi are romantically together. Neither does anyone in the town nearby of where they are living, only Nekobaa does.

*** **If you have any ideas, go ahead and tell me, I'd love to hear your suggestions! Oh and my word base isn't the best, so if you have any interesting words tell me… Please! :P

Notice any spelling or grammar mistakes? xD Please say something so I can fix it! Sorry it's so short, i'll try and make the next one longer.

Hoped you guys liked it, if there's any way I could improve, please tell me! Thanks for reading!

-Hanno Banano-


	3. Arriving at Konohagakure no Sato

**Warnings;** ItaSasu, Uchihacest, mpreg, possible lemons (not sure yet), language and my randomness, which can become scary to some. Major OOC and some AU.

**I, Hanno Banano, in no way own, MIKA, Naruto or the Characters. **

Song is;** Lollipop by MIKA **

Thank you to all that have read alerted and/or reviewed the story! You guys are what make fanfiction great! :D

I really appreciate it, good or bad reviews!

* * *

><p>It had taken them, Itachi, Sasuke and all three of the ANBU, almost a week to get to Konohagakure no Sato. It should have only taken them five days but they had to stop for Sasuke, who kept throwing up and needing to pee, what seemed like, every two hours. Sparrow had been very worried about Sasuke, saying he should see a medic right away. Itachi just ignored him, knowing no medic could help stop this without harming the baby. Everybody was pretty worn out by the time they got back and it was not because they had been traveling for several hours with no stops, surprisingly Sasuke had no need to up chuck or pee. No, it was because Sasuke would not stop singing and while some Uchiha's have the voice of a Kami. Others, well, they have no hope.<p>

Sasuke was singing more like screeching, at the top of his lungs, "Sucking too hard on your lollipop! Oh, loves gonna get you down, Say love, say love!" Mole's glasses actually broke, both Sasuke and Itachi were surprised to hear a shattering sound and Mole's screams of pain. Sasuke continued to sing through Mole's whimpering as the other ANBU bandaged him up.

They tried asking him to stop, he ignored their pleas of mercy, he just sang louder. Itachi tried using duct tape; it was working until it mysteriously disappeared… Itachi later discovered it in his hair. One of the ANBU was going to knock him out, until he almost got Amaterasu to the face, via Itachi.

Sasuke smirked and sang louder than before, straight into Itachi's ear, 'Hn, pay back for making me ride on your back and treating me like a fragile baby, Aniki.' Sasuke thought with an evil face and laughter that added creepiness to the song.

"Otouto, please stop. We're almost to Konoha, do you want everyone to see the 'Great Uchiha Sasuke' singing?" asked Itachi, eyes widening when Sasuke gave him a suspicious look.

"Aniki… Do you not like my singing? Would the people of Konoha not enjoy it? Is it bad, Kaa-san always told me it was beautiful…" Cue the pouty face and glistening eyes. "Did she lie, lie to me?"

Itachi gulped, "No… Your voice is… it's… beautiful. Kaa-san didn't lie." The ANBU snickered, which was odd for Shinobi that never show emotion… Sasuke looked at them confused, while Itachi just glared. The leader saw this and cleared his throat, making his teammates stop and allow their faces to become serious, not that you could see them.

"Itachi-san and Sasuke-san, we are at the gates. After we check in, we'll go directly to Hokage-sama. For now please use, Henge no Jutsu and try to disguise your Chakra." Spoke Sparrow as he turned toward Itachi and Sasuke, watching as Itachi nodded his head 'yes', in understanding and transformed both him and Sasuke.

Now both of them had brown hair and green eyes. Itachi had a blue shirt while Sasuke's was black; no Clan marks where on them, and both had dark shinobi pants. Neither wore a Hitai-ate or had weapons pouch, though Itachi was hiding some Kunai and paper bombs just in case.

Sparrow walked up to Hagane Kotetsu and Kamizuki Izumo, the gate keepers. Kotetsu had a bandage over he's nose and black spiky hair fell over his face but you could clearly see his dark eyes. The Jonin saw them and smiled.

"Hey guys, welcome back, got your papers?" Sasuke watched as all four of them pulled papers out of nowhere and handed them to Kotetsu and Izumo.

"Hm, everything is in order for you guys. Do you have the papers for them, Sparrow?" asked Izumo as he nodded toward Itachi and himself. Sparrow nodded and gave Izumo some more papers, which he once again pulled out of a black hole. Kotetsu and Izumo read through the sheets, their eyes became huge and a gasp, escaped each of their throats.

"Which one is back and who is the other person?" Kotetsu nodded his head toward Itachi and Sasuke, in curiosity. Sparrow moved his hand, giving Mouse, Rabbit and Mole, the signal to leave, which they did. Now Sparrow was only remaining, he then looked at gate guards.

"I am not allowed to give any mission information away, but these," gestures with his hand, at Itachi and him. "are both. So please let us pass, we must speak to Hokage-sama."

* * *

><p>'<strong>Knock, Knock<strong>'

"Come in!" yelled out, who Sasuke suspected to be, Tsunade. They had arrived at the Hokage tower with little to no problems, besides a few bugs hitting Sasuke in the face as Itachi jumped from roof top to roof top.

Sasuke saw team Gai, Team 9 and Team 10, along with their sensei. Kakashi, Iruka, Sakura and Naruto, his Otouto was here. Everyone looked much older, matured and stronger.

Sparrow kneeled, "Team leader of Team Uchiha, reporting back with success." Everyone in the room, gasped. Was it so hard to believe they came back? Tsunade looked happy, though it could have been the Sake in her hand, and not that they came back.

"Good Job Sparrow, and tell your teammates the same." She nodded toward Sparrow, "Now which one came back?"

Sparrow was quiet for a moment and placed his report on Tsunade's desk, before replying, "Both Uchiha are back, Hokage-sama. Before you ask, everything is in my report." Sparrow nodded toward his Aniki and himself. "Please release Henge no Jutsu, Uchiha-san." No longer brown haired, green eyed boys, they were quite recognizable. Black hair adorned both of them, while Itachi's was tied in a ponytail and much longer than Sasuke's own, which was flowing down his shoulders. Itachi's clothes consisted of a tight black shirt, dark shinobi pants and of course his black ponytail. He now had one weapons pouch on his lower left leg, black sandals and Sasuke's sword, the one he had obtained from Orochimaru-teme. Sasuke had a dark blue lose shirt, it hadn't even looked like he had a child growing inside him. Which Sasuke was thankful for, he didn't want to explain it to everyone yet, he could just image all the questions and shock.

Fuck, wait no swearing it's not good for the baby, now he had a headache.

"SASUKE-ANIKI!" Was screamed out before he was tackled to the ground, thankfully he landed on Sparrow, who was just about to leave.

Now he had a migraine.

"Naruto-san, please get off my brother. He's not feeling well right now and I don't think you're helping him. Plus I think you broke Sparrow's arm…" Itachi's emotionless voice spoke to the hyper dobe that attacked him. Sasuke was great full to the Kami, as Naruto removed himself and his Otouto picked him up. He briefly saw Sparrow dart out the door, clutching his now broken arm.

"Im' sorry Aniki, ya' okay?" He looked up to see Naruto's bright blue orbs filled with concern. Tear's filed his eyes at the bright light, god damn he was a shinobi, a little headache shouldn't reduce him to tears.

He attempted to smile at the ray of sun, "It's okay, Naruto-kun. Right now I only have a migraine and I need to be careful of my stomach…" He winced, a tear slipping out as a pain shot through his belly, as his baby kicked an organ and then a sharp pain in his head.

"I can fix that, Sasuke-kun." Sakura said as she placed her hands on his head, and as painful it was there, it was gone, just like that. She then went to place her magical, chakra induced, hands on his baby filled womb. Just before her hands touched him, Itachi grabbed them and Sakura looked very offended. "Itachi-san, I just want to help Sasuke-kun…" She removed her hands from his protective grip.

"I understand that, Haruno-san and I appreciate it, but I would like Tsunade-sama to look at him first." Sakura flared her nose in angry and was just about to scream at him, but Itachi held his hand up and continued. "Yes I know you studied under her, but his condition is… different and I would like her opinion before treating my Otouto."

"Oh… I guess I understand that, Itachi-san." Sakura put her hands by her waist, and moved away from Sasuke.

"I believe Hokage-sama and I have some things to discuss. I would like for Sasuke to go with Naruto-kun and the others, but he must have someone watching him. I do believe I know who would love the job." Itachi's face flared an evil smirk, and Sasuke knew he was up to no good.

"Who would that be, Itachi?" asked Tsunade, her voice giving away, she knew that Itachi was up to something.

"Mole-san." Sasuke smiled brightly, he liked Mole, they could be excellent friends. But he had a feeling Mole did not feel the same way…

- With Itachi and Fifth Hokage, Tsunade -

After everybody left the Hokage's office, leaving only Itachi and Tsunade, Itachi seated himself on the dark red leather chair that had been placed in front of Tsunade's desk. It was quite comfy, unlike the one's at the academy, seriously it was like they wanted the children to get bad backs even before coming shinobi.

Looking up when he heard a sigh, Itachi saw the Hokage run her hands through her hair then grab a paper out of the cabinet.

"Let's get this over and down with, Uchiha." She stated, handing him the paper. "Now this is the agreement, please tell me if there is anything you'd like to change." He nodded and then began to read, said agreement.

_Uchiha Itachi or Uchiha Sasuke,_

_If you are to rejoin the village as a Ninja or Civilian and pledge your loyalty to Konohagakure no Sato for at least fifty five years, you will receive the following;_

_*All records of being a Missing Nin, removed from the Shinobi database of Hi no Kuni_

_*****__ All the Uchiha Clan's property back, which includes;_

_ * Any house previously owned by a Uchiha or on the Uchiha Clan Acres._

_ * Any store previously owned by an Uchiha or on the Uchiha Clan Acres._

_ * Any scroll or weapons owned previously owned by an Uchiha or the Uchiha Clan._

_ * All ryo under the Uchiha name._

_* A spot on the Council_

_*****__Any scroll or weapon from the Mitokado Clan; Utatane Clan; Shimura Clan_

_*****__ 75,000 ryo for any Uchiha killed on the night of the Uchiha Massacre_

_ * This will be paid for by the Mitokado Clan; Utatane Clan; Shimura Clan_

_ *Reasons stated in Document __**'Uchiha-Massacre-Truth'**__*_

_* A place in the Clan Restoration Act, CRA._

_* Any punishment of Mitokado Homura; Utatane Koharu; Shimura Danzo, which includes execution. _

_ *Reason of punishments stated in Documents of __**'Uchiha-Massacre-Truth'**__ and __**'Sarutobi-Hiruzen-Truths'**__*_

_Signed; Senju Tsunade, Fifth Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato_

_Signature; _**_Senju Tsunade; Fifth Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato_**

_Sign here if you agree to terms and conditions; if you have any questions ask the current Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato._

_Signature; __

"Hn." Was all Itachi said, a typical Uchiha reply. Tsunade looked at him, confusion laced on her face. She sat up-straight and gave him a glare.

"Itachi, I do not speak Uchiha. Please give me more of a reply then 'Hn', I swear you Uchihas and your 'Hn-ing'." He was silent for a moment, contemplating what to say, to this old and insulting woman.

"Everything looks good, I agree on everything but neither Sasuke nor I will be taking the CRA," Itachi ignored the Hokage's smirk and mummer of 'I knew you Uchihas were gay.' and continued his analysis. "If we stay, Sasuke and I shall decide on a punishment fit for those three. I also see you added the 'Removal of Missing Nin records', did Naruto-san talk you into that?" Itachi finished his review; Tsunade's face no longer holding a smirk but a considerate look.

"Yeah, he did. There's nothing else you would want?" She received a head shake of 'no'. "So do you plan on staying in Konoha?" asked the Fifth Hokage, her voice strong with question.

"No, I do not. I must think what's best for my Otouto, I do not need the villagers upsetting him and here Madara would easily find him." Tsunade shot him a lot, after hearing the name 'Madara'.

She jolted up and asked him impatiently, "Why would Madara look for him? I know you're family and all, but he never was a family man."

He turned his head away, "Because Sasuke… he's pregnant… Hokage-sama." He looked up to face the elderly women, only to find a shell shocked women. Her eyes were open wide, as if she saw a lost lover and her skin was white pale. "Hokage-sama, are you alright?"

"Itachi… How is that possible?… Never in history has there been a pr- pregnant male… Who's the fat- or Moth-? The, ugh, whatever?" she demanded, though she stumbled through her questioning, she was still aghast. "I mean, I'm a famous medic, have had many cases and read many medical books, none of which mention a male with the ability to become pregnant."

He turned red, at the thought of when Sasuke and he went through the baby making process, and looked down at his feet with an uncharacteristic sheepish look.

"Well… you see there is this Jutsu that allows a male to become pregnant, though there are some factors of which male can become so and Sasuke is the one of those few. But giving birth is a much different process, that's another reason I came back, I could never handle Sasuke dieing during the birth and sense you're the best medic…" He trailed off, staring into space with a doleful look.

Sasuke lying pale and blood all around him played in Itachi's mind, over and over again. He closed his eyes, and opened them to see the Hokage staring at him with concern in her wise eyes.

Tsunade frowned, she knew Itachi would have some emotional issues, but right now she needed to get information, "Itachi… can you please continue?" He looked at her, his face now morphed into one of a shonbi, calm and ready to attack. "I understand if you can't… You have been through a lot. But please try to…"

"Right sorry, I apologize, Hokage-sama. I haven't been good with hiding my emotions lately. Anyways, you're the best medic-nin I know and you're a large chuck of why I would stay here… for Sasuke and the babies' health."

"That's understandable… But why would Uchiha Madara be after Sasuke?"

"I am not positive, but I do have a hypothesis on why." Tsunade nodded for the Uchiha to continue, when he looked at her. "This Jutsu is originally a forbidden Uchiha one, being that only once had it worked out of the hundreds of times they had attempted it. They just did not have the right factors, while Sasuke has the exact same factors as the first and only other male, to become pregnant."

"So there have only been two males it has worked on so far?" Tsunade asked, her voice filled full of interest on these pregnant human males.

"Yes, Sasuke has been one of the only males with the right factors for the Jutsu, in this lifetime that is. Madara had tried other males, but I recall them all dying within a week's time. So when Madara catches wind of Sasuke being pregnant, I believe he will try and capture Sasuke."

"Itachi, I think Sasuke and yourself would be much safer, here, in Konoha. If my ANBU could find you, so can a hundred year old man… Who should be dead, in his grave."

Itachi sighed, Tsunade was right.

Madara, he was a huge problem for everybody, they needed to find a way to defeat, this true evil Uchiha and quick.

"_Oh kami," _thought Itachi. _"It's my fault, that Sasuke's life is in danger..."_

Tears started to form at Itachi's eyes, he couldn't think of ever losing Sasuke again. Not being able to be there for his Otouto during his Academy and starting Gennin days was hard enough, he wanted to be there and help him train, give him tips. Tears now trailing down his pale face, and falling to the wood ground below.

Itachi felt Tsunade's hand on his back, trying to soothe his crying. It reminded him so much of when he's Kaa-san, when she tried to comfort him after a hard mission or when he was just so stressed from the shonbi life… His Kaa-san that he killed with his own two hands, it made cry more despite Tsunade's attempts.

"I'm better now, Tsunade-sama, please proceed." Itachi said, a bit humiliated that he cried in front of someone, he had felt like a child when Tsunade tried to comfort him.

"Now Itachi, you didn't answer 'who is the father'?" She looked at Itachi, her face containing a smirk, as his face turned a slight red. "You are, aren't you? I can tell you love him, and as long as he loves you too and agrees to everything that happens within your relationship. Hm and it seems Naruto and I just passed a law, allowing gay couples. I'm sure the villagers won't mind you two repopulating the Uchiha Clan. I can all so assume you preformed the Jutsu on him?" Itachi nodded, while blushing unlike the Uchiha he was. Tsunade's smirk still as place, she couldn't believe she had made an Uchiha, much less Itachi, flustered.

"Now before you leave on this glorious day, I would like to give both you and Sasuke, more so Sasuke, a checkup. Please come by tomorrow around noon and we will also, talk about Sasuke's chakra change. You may leave now, Uke-lover."

Itachi glared at the gambling addict and jumped out the window, no Henge in place, to find his Koi… Today had been exhausting and all Itachi wanted to do was snuggle up with Sasuke, in a warm bed on this cold night. Tomorrow was going to be as hard as today was Hokage-sama plans on announcing, to the village, that Sasuke and he were back. Itachi really needed sleep to be prepared for that.

* * *

><p>This came out later than I wanted to, sorry! Oh and also I have to Thanks Demyx Time for introducing me to MIKA! :D<p>

Notice any spelling, grammar or 'Naruto' mistakes? Please tell me so I can fix em! :)

But I hope ya'll enjoyed it. :D


	4. Sasuke's Day

**Warnings;** ItaSasu, Uchihacest, mpreg, possible lemons (not sure yet), language and my randomness, which can become scary to some. Major OOC and some AU.

I might add KakaIru, and some other pairings, what pairings would you guys like? Or do you prefer for it to stay strictly an ItaSasu? ItaSasu will always be the main pairing!

**I, Hanno Banano, in no way own Naruto or the Characters.**

* * *

><p>Steps echoed through the street as the large group of shinobi strolled down the crowded path, there were stares directed at Sasuke. Sasuke smiled brightly, almost blinding the other's he was with, that is besides Naruto, who just smiled back and ignored all the people staring at him. He truly missed his friends, though he wouldn't have admitted it to anyone, besides his Aniki.<p>

Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, and Hatake Kakashi, he missed the good ole' team seven. Each and every one of his teammates changed, for the better. First Sakura was no longer a fan girl who couldn't do shit in a fight and she could hold out in a fight with a high level Jounin. Her medical ninjutsu was amazing, though not as talented as Tsunade-sama's, but she was making her way there. Next Kakashi, his genin sensei, he was not reading his favorite orange book but he was talking Guy, they seemed to be having a civil conversation. Sasuke didn't know that was possible.

Naruto, he had changed the most. His demeanor was calm but deadly, the blonde hair was grown out to look like his father's and his blue eyes twinkled with wisdom. He no longer had that ugly orange jumpsuit on but now had a dark red cloak with black flames on the bottom, a white tee-shirt, dark shinobi pants and arm braces on his wrists. Whenever he spoke, his voice wasn't as high pitched and squeaky but now heavier and full.

Hyuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba, who also had a full grown Akamaru by his side, Aburame Shino and Yuhi Kurenai, while he never really talked to any of them, Sasuke believed they would stick up for him, they were just a group that gave off a warm and calming feeling.

Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Choji and Sarutobi Asuma, they were a talented group. Each had out grown the expectations of the older shinobi. Ino, no longer a fan girl but a medic and Interrogation shinobi. Choji, still heavy looking but no one would insult him about that for that is what gave him his strength which was mighty. Then there was Shikamaru, lazy like his father but smarter than him. He had done many missions, never finishing them early and always had a short report, but it was filled with ton of information.

Teten, Hyuga Neji, Rock Lee and Maito Gai, two of those people had scared him half to death during the chunin exams… The turtle… Oh god, Sasuke closed his eyes, trying to kill the image that appeared. Every time he had seen a turtle, or caterpillar, his thoughts went to the two with the 'Flames of Youth'. Now Neji, he was an asshole when they first meant, but he had good reason, thinking his own clan forced his father to his death. He even went as far as to almost kill his cousin. He had obviously changed over the years, as he was chatting with Hinata and Kiba. Tenten, well he didn't really know her in the first place. She loved sharp weapons, that's all he knew.

Everyone had changed for the better, it seemed.

"Hey Sasuke," said Kakashi, startling Sasuke out of his long trail of thoughts, his tone bored. Sasuke looked at him with a 'what' face, as he turned back to look at Kakashi. "I got a joke for you, why do noses run and feet smell?" Sasuke frozen in his steps, mumbled the joke over in his own voice before bending over and laughing his head off. Great bursts of giggles and laughs escaped his soft lips and his body shook.

Now everyone had stopped and stared at the _laughing and giggling Uchiha_. None of this made sense to them, first an Uchiha returns, then said Uchiha giggles like a little girl on a pony!

Someone started to scream in horror, snapping Sasuke out of fit. Why was everyone staring at him? Wait, why did Kakashi even tell him a joke?

"Eh… Whatever, weird people… Hey, I'm hungry, for some reason I have a huge craving for Ramen… Naruto, you know any good places?"

Naruto smiled brightly before running up a little ways, gesturing with his hand to come along. "Do I! Ichiraku has the best Ramen in the world! Let's go!" Naruto said excitedly.

Sasuke was surprised Naruto didn't scream or grab his hand and pull him there, 'Suppose people change.' He thought smiling sadly that he missed training and helping his Otouto grow.

They made their way to Ramen Ichiraku getting a bite to eat, and then all of them were planning on heading over to Naruto's new house, which had been his parent's old home. No one had seen it, besides Kakashi, Iruka and the Fifth Hokage.

"I told 'em, 'you can see it when Sasuke does.' They were like 'Well then we'll never see it.' But I had faith you would come back, Aniki. I knew you loved me too much to stay away!" Naruto's voice was calm but happy. He smiled over at Sasuke, his eye's held a wise speckle that had not been there in their genin days.

"… I do love you Otouto." Sasuke smiled lightly at Naruto. "I missed you so much, when I left to Oto no Kuni my mind was clouded with pain, pain that I now know I could have lessened if I had stayed. But I'm glad, in a way, that I didn't stay here."

"How can you say such a thing?" Shouted Kiba, enraged at Sasuke, some of the others giving him, equally pissed looks. "You have the nerve to come back here and say that?" His arm lifted up as to punch Sasuke.

Naruto glared at Kiba, before saying with angry in his voice. "Don't you ever raise a hand to my Aniki. Ya do it again and you'll have to face my fists." Sasuke smiled gratefully at the blonde haired male. He didn't know what he would do if he let his baby get hurt. Sasuke placed one of his hands over his stomach, protectively.

"You didn't let me finish. I mean if I had stayed I wouldn't know the truth, that my Nii-san is innocent; I would have wanted to kill him still. I never stopped to think about why Itachi would do something like that, he was never the one who needed to 'test his power' and I was foolish to believe so…"

* * *

><p>After touring the NamikazeUzumaki manor, which wasn't too large nor to small, they went to the training fields that were on the property and everyone had shown Sasuke their new and improved moves.

When asked if Sasuke wanted to show any he replied with, "Remember that stomach problem I have? Well with it, I could harm myself if I do anything too straining… So I can't, Sorry."

Now they were just hanging out, the sun was starting to set and he was getting tired, today had been a long day and Sasuke missed his Aniki's kisses. Sasuke was leaning against a tree with Naruto while the others were either lying on the grass or on a tree. Suddenly Sasuke saw something that made his heart jump with joy; it was a dark black bird flying high in the sky.

"LOOK, IT'S A RAVEN!" Sasuke screamed, jumping up and down in excitement, his eyes were filled with a crazed look. He continued to screech even as he felt the others stare at him.

"Sasuke…" A voice spoke out from behind him, making Sasuke jump in fright, instead of joy. He quickly spun around to see Itachi standing in a tree not far away. A smile made a way to his face.

"Itachi! You're back; I had so much fun today! We went to get ramen, to the Naruto's new home and then everyone showed me new techniques they learned!"

"You didn't do any did you?" Itachi tone was concerned as he jumped down to Sasuke and looked him in the eyes. Sasuke gave a shake of 'no'. "Good, I didn't think you would. But now it's time to leave, say goodbye to everyone, Otouto. Tomorrow we have a long day, in the morning Hokage-sama will announce if we are staying or not."

"Uno, do you plan on staying in Konoha?" asked Ino, her expression curios with a bit of hope. Everyone nodded along with her, hoping the answer was yes.

"We are staying, right, Aniki?" Sasuke looked at the older Uchiha, who was standing by his side, hand on his shoulder.

"Hn." Sasuke smiled brightly, understanding Itachi's answer, while the rest gave a confused look. They didn't know the Uchiha language. No one besides the Uchiha did and it was said to be impossible for a non-Uchiha to learn, so no one ever tried.

Saying their goodbyes, everyone parted ways, promising to meet up together some time tomorrow.

- Bed Time-

After getting ready for bed, which involved brushing teeth, hair and stripping down to their birthday suits, Sasuke and Itachi snuggled up together in the King size bed, that felt like sleeping on a cloud of fluff. The dark red silk sheets warped around their bodies, keeping the warmth from each other's bodies.

Sasuke snuggled up closer to Itachi that night was rather cold for Konoha but with Itachi as his heater, Sasuke felt warmth throughout the whole night.

"Goodnight, Itachi. I love you." Sasuke's voice gave off the impression of being tired but filled with love for the older male.

"Goodnight, Koi. I love you too," Spoke Itachi as he kissed Sasuke's fore head before closing his eyes. "and I always will."

"_**Aniki, I feel whole. I have you, my friends, soon a family and a place to raise them. Nothing could ruin this moment. Nothing at all…"**_

Weeks away from the area of Konohagakure, was an evil body with an evil plan to rule the world with said evil. It was quite evil all together.

"I shall rule the world with your unborn child, Sasuke, Itachi. That child will be mine. I will make it my slave, you'll regret ever wanting to have a family." A gruff and old voice spoke, dark thoughts filled his mind as lighting flashed through the sky and thunder crackled in the air, as eerie Laughter spilled from the mouth of the evil doer.

* * *

><p><strong>End!<strong>

I'm so sorry this toke so long to get out and that it's quite short. My brother had to do something to the computer, which wiped everything than I didn't have Microsoft word; I finally got it Friday, the 17th. Oh then my Niece and Nephew came over, and they have to get their way or they screech like no tomorrow. So yeah, having a five and three year old over didn't help, but I love them. At times they are as cute as a baby fox sleeping… I love foxes, so seeing a kit sleeping makes my heart melt….

Until Next time!

See any mistakes, tell me please! :D


End file.
